A Miko's Surprise
by FlandreSama
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Reimu doesn't enjoy spending the entire day by herself while everyone else is loving it. But things change this year. Yukari has a little present for the poor miko. What could it be? One-shot YukarixReimu.


~Reimu's PoV~

It was a windy day outside today. Therefore, a bunch of freshly fallen leaves were scattered around the stone walkway outside of my shrine. I was looking out the window to keep an eye out for any kind of activity, but I saw none. At least for now I didn't. It felt like a normal day. Nothing special, or anything like that. But, I was wrong. It was in fact a day to remember. I shuffle across my small twin bed to peer at the calendar.

"The 14th of February, huh..?" The square space around the date was nicely decorated with a hand-drawn Yin Yang Orb surrounded by small pink hearts. Wait... Why would I write something like that on there? Did I even write that? I swear I don't remember ever seeing that there until recently. But then again, I never really paid attention to it. Someone must have been pulling a prank on me again. I sigh with frustration and turn my head away.

Valentine's Day. The one day of the year where everyone can uniquely express their feelings for each other. I could almost smell a romantic type of aroma in the air, and it made me sick. Not that it was a bad scent, or anything. But it annoyed me. I wasn't able to participate with such matters. It wasn't like I loved anyone, or shared any mutual feelings. I had no one to love, I think. It gave me a really lonely sensation. I despise it. Sometimes.. I even had to resort to.. using my own method of "pleasure". It involved me using my hands to feel.. unspeakable places. Luckily, I was confined to the privacy of my room. Anyway, my usual visitors were nuisances. That included the vampire who isn't even supposed to be near the shrine, and that witch who is constantly putting her filthy hands into the shrine's finance box, thinking I won't notice. Suika would also come by from time to time, but only to try sneaking some alcohol in my blood, which never worked, unless I really wanted a drink. I didn't drink that often though, especially outside of parties and the like. Other than that, the Hakurei Shrine was a quiet, tranquil environment. Sounds boring after a while, but being annoyed by people served as my little entertainment.

However... there was one presence I didn't mind having around. On very rare occasions, a certain woman who controls the boundaries makes a pleasant, but brief appearance in my shrine; Yukari Yakumo. She wasn't nearly as irritating as everyone else I knew. She actually had a bit of common sense. But, for some reason, she liked to tease me a lot. I remember instances where she sneaked into my room while I was half asleep. Or a different situation where I was in the middle of undressing from my sarashi in preparation for a quick shower and off to bed. I must have yelled at her for a solid 5 minutes, and she didn't ever seem fazed by it in the least. Almost as if she was _expecting _me to react the way I do. I honestly don't know why Yukari gets a kick out of seeing me steamed and nervous. I suppose it was just natural. I really like her. As a friend, of course. Nothing more. Wouldn't it be weird if I liked her as more than a friend anyway? I mean... just look at our ages. I'm a bit older than 18 and she's older than Gensokyo itself! I don't know this fact because she told me, though. Yukari insists that she's only 17, but in my opinion, anyone with eyes and a brain in their head could see right through that white lie. Hell, even _Cirno_ could figure that out. In appearance, she's somewhere in her mid-20's, at least. I peer over to a small table that was some distance from my bed. It had a picture of me and Yukari from a not-so-recent rendezvous we had. It just so happened that we got a little visit from Aya, who hurriedly explained that she had planned her visit and take a quick photo. Heavens knows why, but she gave one of the pictures to me as a present of sorts. An embarrassing one. I had gotten surprised when Yukari suddenly had her hands around me right before the flash of the camera. And there I was, red as a tomato and her with the widest grin in existence on her face. It wasn't really the fact that I was being "hugged" that made me turn red. But my shoulder had been embedded between her... cleavage. It makes me shiver just thinking about it. I didn't enjoy it, but I wasn't.. 100% against it either...

"Hah, what am I thinking...?" My mind was traveling elsewhere again. I need to focus. But speaking of Yukari... I haven't seen her in a few weeks. She said something to me the last time I saw her. I strain my memory to grasp what she said before it eventually dawned on me.

_Hey, miko. February's coming up soon~ I'll have a nice surprise for you on a certain day of the week so keep a close eye! You'll never know where I might appear~ Kekeke..._

So that's it? I'm almost certain she was referring to today. I really wonder what she has in store for me. It was probably something silly, where I would get mad and she would be giggling at me. I wasn't all that eager, though, so I eventually dismiss the thought.

Focusing on larger matters, I realized that I had been lazing around for most of the day, and the outside of the shrine needs some work. I slug out of my bed and head outside, bringing with me a small broom. It takes about almost two hours to finish sweeping the steps since the light, but still a bit strong winds kept blowing debris everywhere. I'm quite the perfectionist sometimes, so I wanted the steps to be flawless for at least a few minutes. It helped the time go by, though. So I'm thankful. I lay the broom near the shrine entrance just in case I needed it again, today. Taking a moment to rest, I wipe the thin film of sweat from my forehead and relax. I had gotten bored again. For no reason at all, I decided to go and peek inside my donation box which was sitting right beside where I stood. Sliding off the top, I gaze through it expecting to see nothing but the usual emptiness as a result of the locals' general cheapness. But, I instead found something that caught my eye. It looked like a small envelope on the bottom of the box. I reached down and pick the mystery item up. It has some fancy lettering on the back of it. On it is written... "To: Reimu Hakurei" and "From: Your secret admirer~ " written right below it.

"What is this...?" Even better question, _who _is this from?! I couldn't recognize the handwriting on it either. It looked cryptic in a way. I furrow my brow with annoyance and slight curiosity. "This is a donation box, for _money_. Not a mailbox! Geez..." I sighed. "Well.. it's addressed to me so I guess I should at least read it." I tear the paper, opening the envelope and pulling out what's revealed inside. It's a card. On the front is small drawings of hearts in different shades of pink and red. But in the middle was a Yin Yang Orb. It looked awfully similar to the drawing that had mysteriously appeared on my calendar. I take a closer look and a new detail comes to light. The Japanese characters spelling out my name was written in the black part of the orb, while the characters for someone else that I didn't notice at first was written the white. I take a short moment to read the characters and slowly mouthing them out loud.

"Yaku..mo.. Yu..kari.." It requires a few seconds for the thought to actually process in my mind. And then... it hits me harder than I anticipated. "Yukari?! She wrote this especially to me?" Did I really have a reason to be so shocked? But, I'm almost afraid to open the card. I figured that it wouldn't kill me if I did, so I read ahead to find whatever surprise was inside. A small, but lengthy message was written on the inside. It was in the gap youkai's elegant, beautiful handwriting. I slowly and carefully read what the message entails.

_Surprise, Reimu~ _ _I made this letter for a special miko! As promised, I have something pleasant for you to experience. This letter isn't all of it either~ Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day, Reimu. Why don't you relax and have fun with me on this special day? It will be filled with sweet and fun times! I'll even throw in a drink or two if need be. We can have a nice chat and do whatever your heart desires. Come onnnn~, miko. You've been too uptight these days!_

How does she know that, we haven't even seen each other for weeks!?

_I'll help you... Besides, I can't let such an adorable shrine maiden spend such a special day down in the dumps. I want her to be a happy shrine maiden~ I intend on making you feel nice and special. It only comes once a year! Expect me to drop by sometime soon, okay? I gave you a friendly warning this time, eheheh... Sincerely, your waifu Yukari _

"W...Waifu? I wasn't aware that I was married! And to her? Yukarin, you idiot..! Not only are you claiming to be my secret lover, you're claiming to be my wife!" The whole "waifu" part made my heart throb for a some reason. Is she being for real? I couldn't tell if she was pulling my leg by just simple words on a piece of paper. "When am I even supposed to expect Yukari, anyway?" Just then, as if to answer my question, a voice is suddenly heard in my left ear. It's low, but it has a silly and melodic ring to it. It sounded awfully familiar.

"Right now, behind you~!"

"Wah?!" That scared the life out of me. I suddenly stumble forward, nearly ending up on the ground. I swing my body around to lay my eyes on the one who "attacked" me. It was Yukari. She was hovering above a gap that slowly edged to a close, and took a few steps toward me. She was lightly fanning herself, leaving the bottom half of her face hidden and causing her long, pale blonde hair to sway gently, accenting the curves of her figure. I could guess she was smirking deviously under there. "Y-Yukarin! What did I tell you about sneaking up on me like that?! I almost had a stroke!"

"Greetings, miko~ I'm here as promised! I was watching you in the distance for a while now and decided to spring up. I didn't mean to startle you." I glare menacingly at her for a split second. I wasn't angry. It was more of a mixed feeling.

"Appearing out of nowhere and whispering in my ear isn't supposed to startle me?!"

"Not at all, Reimu~"

"Please refrain from doing that." Yukari folds and puts away her fan, meanwhile twirling her parasol lightly, blatantly ignoring my request. "Why are you here, anyway?" Suddenly, Yukari puffs out her cheeks. Why was she pouting..? I just asked her a simple question. ..Didn't I?

"Mikoooo~ Didn't you read my letter? Why do you _think _I'm here?" She was whining. "I'm here to celebrate! It's Valentine's Day~" Celebrate..? How?

"I read it word for word. I suppose... if we're going to celebrate, we should do so inside. It will get dark soon." A light chuckle reaches my ear. Next thing I know, Yukari is grinning from ear to ear again.

"Perfect... fufu.." Ehh? What was that for? Never mind, I have other things to worry about. Yukari heads inside with me behind her. Before long, we reached my original location; My bedroom.

"What can I get for you, Yukarin?"

"I'm fine, Reimu~ The only thing I require right now is yoooou!"

"M-Me?"

"Must I repeat myself?" Yukari makes her way to my bed and sits down on the edge of it, her legs crossed politely over each other. She uses her hand to pat down a spot right next to her. "Come and sit, miko. I'd like to speak with you." Her dark lavender eyes were looking directly at me. It was intimidating. "Don't be shy, now!"

"Sure.. Whatever.." I approach the woman silently and sit beside her. "What is it you wanted to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you a question, actually." I haven't seen Yukari's smile leave her face yet.

"Ask away."

"Do you love me?"

"..." Speechless. What the hell kind of question is that? I must be right. She _is _going crazy. "What's t-this.. all of a su-sudden?"

"You heard me right. Do you loooove me?" She drags out the word "love" in a weird fashion.

"H-How am I supposed to answer that?" I feel her inch a little bit closer to me, causing me to feel even more tense than I already was.

"Hmm.. Answer this question then.. if it makes it easier~ Does it make you happier or calmer when I'm around you?" Quite the contrary. Right now I couldn't be further from calm.

"Of course... I-I mean.. you being around isn't a b-bad thing... I don't have to worry about you getting on my nerves.. and even if you do.. I won't r-really mind." I was being honest, hence my stammering. I never really thought she annoyed me on purpose, so I didn't think about it too hard.

"Is that so~? Why is that?" I can only shrug for an answer.

"It just happens.. I guess." Yukari nods slightly and raises a hand to the side of her face. I can't place my finger on where exactly she's going with these questions.

"What am I to you? A friend? An acquaintance? A bothersome nuisance? A lover? What~?" These are really prying questions.

"B-Be serious, Yukarin!" She chuckles and strokes her chin.

"I'm being as serious as a shark attack right now, Reimu~! Now answer me." If that's the case I'm being brutally eaten alive.

"Well.. You're a friend to me, obviously! A close one.. rather.. Closer than most people." Yukari suddenly looks elated. Just what is going through that mind of hers right now? It's just as vague as the gaps she so skillfully dominates.

"Reeeally now? So _that's _why you address me by Yukari-chan~ Or Yukarin for short! How close am I? So close that I'm on your mind constantly enough, that it's almost stressful?"

"D-Don't get crazy!"

"You aren't denying it~" What she said was true, but not in such a degree. I did indeed think about her quite often...

"..." I couldn't answer.

"Fufufu.. got ya there, hmm?"

"S-Shut up!" I retorted and my head dropped. I felt a little embarrassed. She's really starting to get under my skin with all this. Suddenly though, I feel something a little sharp against the bottom of my chin. My eyes look down to investigate. It was the tip of Yukari's parasol. She uses it to lift my head back up again, where she stares me down with her stoic, but lively eyes. It's hard for me to look right back at her, in fear I'll be paralyzed or something.

"Oh, Reeeeeiiimuuuu~ " Her voice sounds eerily lovesick.

"Y..Yes?" She moves a parasol to the side, leaving both of her hands completely free. To my surprise, I see them approaching my face. Gently, Yukari places them on the sides of my face, near my ears. The palms of her hands were on my cheeks, which had now turned into a rosy color. My anxiety starts to skyrocket.

"I don't think you were being truthful, just then~"

"W-What makes you s-say that?"

"I believe I'm way closer to you than a mere friend or comrade."

"Y-You'd be wrong!"

"I don't think sooo~"

"Then prove it..."

"You really want me to do that?"

"G-Go ahead.. I won't hate you for it.. no matter what it may be.."

"Let's just say... I watch you sometimes when you're alone, miko!"

"You WHAT? Y-You creeper!" I don't really put anything past Yukari. She seems like the perfect type to do something like that.

"Eheheh! You shouldn't be talking~ You're a naughty miko, after all."

"What are you talking about?!" Yukari smiles devilishly, like a villain who just pulled off a flawless crime.

"My, oh my, miko. I never knew you were eager to love someone..." ..Ehh? "You're even past the point of masturbation... naughty, naughty~ I heard you utter my name a few times, too... with that cute voice of yours. Especially when you reach your limit~!" Her voice is high-pitched, as if she was singing or something. She breaks out into a playful laughter. "You make me feel so loved and wanted, miko!" I was instantly thrown into complete shock, and my face couldn't have been any redder.

"You... you were watching me..?! Do those things...?" I was reacting much calmer than I wanted to. I wanted to yell and scream and shout. But, I couldn't. Besides, if I did, I would've lost my voice after a couple sentences. I was terrified, though. My little "secret" is known. How will Yukari even react? She'll never let me live it down, and it will haunt me for the rest of my life. Not only that, too. My self-consciousness level will explode once this is all over. I can't even trust that I'm fully alone anymore. It makes me happy, but scares me at the same time.

"Why, of course! What could be more interesting than hearing sounds coming a shrine maiden's room late at night when you know she's in there by herself~?" I can think of 10 more interesting things right off the top of my head.

"You idioooot! It's called privacy?!" I try my best to defend myself. But as far as Yukari is concerned, my mere insults have no effect on her. I'm deemed powerless. She makes that clear by smiling yet again. Her grip on my face got firmer.

"Did it feel good~?"

"I-I'm not answering that!"

"That means yes, then! You wouldn't do it if it didn't make you feel pleasured."

"That's.. not true!"

"Sure, it is!" She didn't believe me for a second.

My eyes weren't paying attention for quite a while, and I finally muster up the strength to look back at her directly. But, the proximity between our faces was much smaller than I remembered. Wait.. Why is she getting closer? What is she doing?

"Reimuuu~!" Her voice was really low all of a sudden, I could barely hear it. But, it had a lovesick tone laced in it, again.

"What.. is it..?" My chest felt tight and I had to squeeze out some breaths.

"I'm growing rather impatient..." Impatient..? With what?

"W-What do you mean?"

"Remember what I wrote in my letter... I said I intend to make you feel niiice and speciaaal!" Stop talking like that, you're worrying me! Yukari's being very vague again. I can never figure her out. "So.. I don't want to wait any longer.. You should just let me make my move now~"

"What move?" I managed to tilt my head ever so slightly against the grip of her hands.

"Why, it's a surprise! You have to close your eyes first!"

"I don't like surprises... I've gotten enough for one day.."

"Pleeeease~?" She pleads with me persistently.

"B-But..."

"Just this once! I promise you'll love it... I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't enjoy~" I can argue with that statement. That's also quite a promise. I don't know whether I can trust that or not, but whatever.

"F-Fine. But just once..."

"Splendid..." I cautiously close my eyes, eliminating the sense I depended so greatly on, which was sight. I don't like not being able to see what's around me. How can I protect myself if I don't see it coming with my eyes? I'm not like Star Sapphire who can naturally detect someone's location without the use of her own eyes. But, I guess I'm going to have to deal with it for the time being. I wait quietly for Yukari's said "surprise". I don't think she's done anything yet. "Are you ready? Hold still!"

"Sure.. Go ahead." A fraction of a moment later, I feel a warm, but quivering sensation on my lips. It was light and oddly enjoyable. The sensation lasts for a few seconds before it disappears. It doesn't completely stop, though. I feel a hot breath on my face now. ...Yukari? My eyes ease open to find her same paralyzing stare.

"I'm done for now~ Well, Reimu? How did it feel to have your first kiss taken by me?" She kissed me? It felt so... nice. In my mind I wanted to sort of reject it. However, my body reacted way differently. It felt like my face was burning up. Did it suddenly turn hot? In other words, that kiss just now.. Yukari was correct again. I've never been kissed before. At least, not by someone other than my parents. More so on my lips. Yukari had always given me a few pecks on the cheek to tease me... But never here. It was strange.

"It felt... w-well.." My voice was really shaky. Yukari suddenly sticks out her tongue at me.

"Be honest~ If you're untruthful to me... I'll have to punish you and kiss you again!"

"Anything but _that._" Sarcasm. I managed to joke with her a bit. "I liked it..."

"How much?"

"E-Enough.." A vague answer.

"Liar~" A similar, but wet sensation comes across my lips. It didn't feel like another pair of lips, though. Instead, it was warmer and slicker. A tongue. Yukari licked my lips a few times. She even caught the opportunity to get her tongue partly inside my mouth for a split moment. That caught me off-guard and I end up pushing away from her instinctively. Unfortunately, I lose my balance at the same time and fall over atop of my bed. Yukari looked startled and confused, but she shakes it off and looks down at me while I was trying to get myself back together. However, I get stopped in my tracks. I start seeing Yukari's large figure looming over me, nearly covering my whole body in her shadow. My wrists were held firmly against the sides of bed, while one of her legs were parted between my own. She's on top of me.

"Y..Yukarin?"

"Gee, Reimu. You read my mind~ You threw yourself on the bed! I was going to push you down. How thoughtful~"

"I-I fell! You.. licked me lips a-and.. it surprised me.."

"Because you lied~! I could tell you liked that kiss with me more than you say..." Where does she get her conclusions from, anyway?!

"I.. suppose.." A sly smile creeps across Yukari's face while she approaches me again.

"Time to make my shrine maiden happy~" Her eyes slowly closed and I felt our lips connect. But this time, I felt a spark too, deep within me. What it was, I'm not sure. But it felt nice. I sort of squirmed under her, but if there's one thing I know very well is that Yukari is not a physically weak girl. Someone as petite and fragile like myself can be easily overpowered by her. It wasn't any use trying to resist under her grip, basically. But then again, I didn't really _want _to escape. I wouldn't mind being like this for a little while longer..

I then experience something slide into my mouth again. It was warm and moist like before. Yukari had squeezed tongue inside my mouth, playing with my own by rubbing softly against it. It made me shudder.

"Ehehe.. miiiikooo~" Yukari's voice was slightly muffled, since her tongue too busy fiddling with mine for her to speak that coherently. Eventually, we part, and she has another giggling episode. "Are you ready for the next part of my Valentine's gift to you?"

"U-Um.. I.. I-I.." Before I could finish, she holds a finger to my shaking lips.

"Less talking, my future waifu~ I don't even need a verbal answer.. I already know you'll say yes!" ..Is this Yukari or Satori I'm dealing with? There's that wife thing again. Every time I hear it, my heart sort of jumps. I don't know if that's good or bad.

"We're going to play a little game, Reimu. Doctor! I'm sure you've heard of it.." Only vaguely. Isn't that when two people evaluate their bodies when they're naked? Wait.. _what?_ She isn't going to seriously do that to me, right?! I'll be.. so ashamed.. "From this point on, you'll address me as Dr. Yukarin. _No exceptions~._" I stay silent as Yukari pulls back and uses her index finger to trace long line on the wall beside her. From the line she trace springs a gap. Reaching inside, it seems she's pulling out something. Her hand reappears from amidst the gap, but she's holding an item in her hand, now. It looks like a stethoscope. Something a doctor would use. She clears her throat and inhales. "Looks like my patient today will be Miss Hakurei Reimu! You're here for your annual full body exam.." Her voice suddenly changes to something dark and mysterious. "I will explore you from head to toe... I won't miss an inch of this lovely, young body of yours...~" After that, her tone returns to a normal pitch again. Well, first things first! I have to check your vitals, Hakurei-san." Yukari leans over again. "But.. it will be hard to do that when you're so heavily clothed. Let's rid of them." Her hand extends just above my waist and runs along the seam of the top half of my sarashi. A smaller gap opens above my stomach, sucking the fabric into it. All that was left to cover my chest were bandage-type straps around my chest that I wore usually when I was out training. I didn't exactly like wearing them because they hugged my body so closely, it would make my bust look smaller than it actually was. Yukari's hand was about to reach for those straps when I spoke up.

"W-Wait... Yu..Yukarin!" I got ignored again. She was already tearing through the straps and sliding them off one by one.

"I'm not listening~ Until you call me by my new naaame!"

"Dr. Yukarin!" It was too late. There was only one strap left that were covering tips of my breasts.

"Yeees, Hakurei-san?"

"Are... w-we really doing to d-do this?" As the final words of my sentence come out, the final strap vanishes. I'm left completely uncovered from the waist up. I lift my hands to cover my face in embarrassment. Well, at least I wasn't in my birthday suit in front of Yukari. _Not yet._

"Of course~! You're all ready for me to check your heartbeat." Yukari equips the stethoscope she had earlier, placing the end on my chest where my pulse can be heard the clearest. I start shivering because the part in contact with my body is awfully cold. At least, compared to the heat of my body. It felt that my body temperature was already getting above the normal level. I was already covered in a really thin layer of my sweat. "Oh, your pulse is quite high, Hakurei-san! Are you feeling alright?"

"I-I'm fine...!"

"Great~ I wonder what could make it go up.. eheh.." The devilish smirk returns. Yukari lifts the stethoscope move it to my left breast, now placing the end on the bud of it. The frigid coldness made my body jump.

"Aah! Th-That's cold..." She rubs and presses on my highly sensitive nipple, which caused me to gasp and start squirming again.

"D-Dr. Yukarin... what are.. you d-doing?"

"Making your heart rate rise, obviously~" The coldness shifted back to the middle of my chest, again. "And it worked! But I'm afraid.. that's not enough." The stethoscope is moved aside and Yukari's face sinks into my breast, licking around my stiffening nipple, and teasing it with her ticklish tongue. From all of it, I got jolts of excitement and pleasure. It was enough to make me moan slightly, which I didn't exactly want her to hear. But my wish was in vain. She heard it loud and clear.

"Reeeeiiimuuu! Just what I was waiting to hear from you~ That super cute voice... Your moans.." Yukari slides up and softly bites into my neck, followed by a small sucking motion. I felt like I couldn't breathe. Was she sucking the air out of my throat?

"Nnn...M-My neck..!" The motion continues before I see her pull her head away. A bruise was visible from her view, but I couldn't see it. Much less knew it was even there.

"There~" What did she just do?

"T-There.. what?"

"I put the symbol that you're taken on your neck~ Now everyone will know to steer away from you if they want to try anything suspicious!" Sorry, Yukari. No one gets more suspicious than you do sometimes. But more importantly, by "symbol" did she mean.. a sexual mark?! "You're all mine, Hakurei-san. I refuse to share...~" Yukari's words.. They're starting to get to me... These are words one would say to their lover. They made me feel like smiling. At the same time, I felt awkward. Overall, I was happy.

"Yukarin..." I muttered her name to myself. Yukari didn't seem to hear me or notice. Instead, her focus on my body shifts again, in a downward direction. Using one of her hands, unfastening one of my wrists that were pushed on the bed, she runs her fingers from the nape of my neck, across the shape of my chest, and down to my waist. I couldn't really stop myself from continuing to shiver, since her hand was a tad cold. Her hand rests along the seem of my skirt.

"Your upper body seems to be in check... Now it's time for me two do your lower half. Then you'll be all good to go~" Yukari's forefinger glides underneath the top of my skirt as she begins to unfasten it. However, my anxious voice stops her, but only for a moment.

"D-Don't...!"

"Relax, Hakurei-san. Everything will be just fine... I promise.." Her softer tone is reassuring. Her hand proceeds to strip me of my skirt. What's revealed from within it is my simple striped blue panties. She looks down at them with happiness. I was feeling really timid, and my entire face flushed. "Oh my, what have we here?" Yukari speaks inquisitively which sets me off again.

"Don't stare at it like that..." I tried to hide the sight with my own legs, but it didn't work as planned. Instead, her watchful eye caught something even worse. There was an area that was darker than the rest, and she knew exactly what it was and chuckled. She maneuvers her hands to part my legs again leaving me wide open.

"This doesn't look very normal, Hakurei-san. This warrants my investigation!"

"I d-don't ag- nyaaah!" I was interrupted but my sudden gasp. The reaction was from the unexpected pressure on my center. It was being pressed on by Yukari's first and second fingers. Through my panties, she strokes my delicate area, only deepening and spreading the darkness and moisture that was blooming forth. It makes me cry out in a yelp. "Y-Yukarin! Stop it...!"

"What did I say about addressing me~?" She's teasing me with this. Not with just her words, though. Her hand, too. They press into my center again, deeper than the first few times injecting me with intensely pleasurable sensations.

"Aaah! D-Dr. Yukariiiin!" Mixed in with my increasingly constant moans, I managed to utter her name. My voice was loud and strained, almost at a shout. I was not in any way familiar with someone touching me. Even when I touched myself occasionally, the feeling wasn't this extreme. It was amazing. My heart wanted more, but my mind tried to deny it.

"Better~ Now what is it?" She peers up at me, analyzing my facial expression, which was half flustered, and half... erotic.

"Y..you can't.. touch m-me there..." She laughs at me again.

"And why not, miko? It's part of the exam~"

"B-Because..!" I didn't really know how to answer the question. I didn't even _have _an answer. But, she answers it for me.

"Because... it feels good?" More than good. Way more. I can only nod. Yukari's movements shift. With a snap of her finger, my panties, which were about a few seconds away from being soaked, disappeared. I was finally naked. My body turned from a pale white to a noticeable pink tint.

"M-my panties!" I shrieked. Yukari shushed me hastily and placed her hand lightly above my yearning innocence. Her voice had lowered below a whisper again.

"This is the final and ultimate part, Reimu... Cherish it~" Before I can respond, physically or verbally, a finger enters past the walls of my innocence. My entire body bends backward for a few seconds as a lust-filled sigh forces itself from my lips. I felt like a couldn't breathe again, and my head started to feel numb. I attempted to relax and think clearly, but it was later obvious that would not happen. Yukari doesn't hesitate and begins her movements in and out of me with gentle, but deep thrusts. My body twists and writhes under her, but I'm still pinned down securely by her body weight. I begged her to stop, mostly because I knew what would happen if she continued like that. She denies and ignores my plea of desperation, contradicting it with her own verbal retaliation. "Ehehe.. How can I possibly stop when you're moaning so erotically, and making such a perverted face~? Not to mention how wet you are!" She exchanges multiple kisses and pecks with my neck while increasing the strength of her motions. With that, my protests come to an end.

This pleasure... is incredible. I would not have been able to feel it so powerfully with anyone else in the world besides her. It made me happy to feel this way with Yukari, out of all people. I'm so happy. I could just burst into tears. But for the moment, tears is not what was going to burst out of me. It was something... _much_ dirtier. I was being pushed closer and closer over the edge. My breathing had turned unstable, like a pant. But, I didn't manage to repeatedly call out Yukari's name in ecstasy between breaths. I can't think straight anymore. These feelings are driving me into insanity. I can't take it. Somehow, the youkai sensed that and puts in the final efforts to reach my ultimate moment. My small bud had been stiffly protruding for a short while which Yukari had spotted, but not yet touched. Opportunity knocked again, and she took advantage of it. She pinched it with her fingers, which was the most stimulating thing I could ever feel in my life. I squealed in a mixture of pain and sheer pleasure. My entire mind turned white. That instantly drove me to the breaking point. Before I realized, that one little action brought on a unbelievably powerful climax. It crashed over me like a tidal wave. All my emotions flowed out at once, along with my energy and body strength. Yukari on the other hand, was utterly delighted. She had removed her hand from the inside of my body and cleaned off any... "fluid" with her mouth.

I collapsed on my bed with my arms sprawled out. Yukari crawled next to me and lied her head on top of my chest. She could tell I was exhausted. She gave me a warm smile and kissed me on the cheek. I was too tired to really respond. But my own weak smile sufficed. Yukari exchanged a few words before I drifted into a slumber.

"I made you happy, Reimu... I made you feel nice and special~ Heehee... I'm so glad~ Happy Valentine's Day... I love you! " I mumbled out my last words.

"I-I.. luh yoo, too.. Y..Yookarin~" She laughs once more and I fall asleep.

"My wife...~ Reimu Hakurei-san."

I really liked Yukari. No... I _loved_ Yukari. She's someone who I really wouldn't mind spending my life with after all. And the whole marriage thing didn't sound too bizarre either. I could live with it. Definitely. This day would definitely be something I'd remember for a long time. I'll never forget. Not only that, I don't hate Valentine's Day anymore. Because from this point on, I have a significant other to spend it with. And then some. Ah.. life is bittersweet.

_~I learned something today... Love has no boundaries.~_

_**A/N: Uuu, I couldn't resist but to write something like this ; u ; I'm two weeks late I know, but who cares? Still just as romantic~ And YukaReimu too?! **_

_**Hehe... I should be writing my main story but.. oh well! I'm still working on it.. slowly but surely.**_

_**Oh.. another thing.. This was also a test to see how comfortable I feel writing stories in First Person POV. I personally think it's much better and easier than writing in Third Person POV o u o. But that's just me. **_


End file.
